Jelly Gets Grounded For Ultraplex
Jelly Gets Grounded For Ultraplex was a GoAnimate! episode. Cast *Ivy as Jelly Otter, Pikachu, Paulina, and Blossom *Tween Girl as Peanut The Red Otter, Buttercup, Tails, Laura Koala, Lisa Simpson, and Tommy Pickles *Shy Girl as Butter The Yellow Otter, Bubbles, and Amber *Eric as Luigi and Munchy Beaver *Julie as Pinch Raccoon and Lisa Simpson *Kayla as Sophie The Otter and Chuckie Finster *Kimberly as Roobear Koala and Bart Simpson *Brian as Flick Duck and Mario *David as Mickey Mouse *Eric as Winnie the Pooh, Doug Funnie, and Marvin Foreman *Kidaroo as Barney *Steven as Wreck it Ralph *Belle as Queen Lanolin *bridget as oblina Transcript *was inside her house and was on her laptop *Jelly: All right! I finally made a death threat against TacoComedian! *to: Pinch was in her room and was on her laptop *Pinch: Let me check FaceBook. *reads a message saying "TacoComedian was a freakhole who needs to get poisoned to death with a mix of gasoline and toilet water" and then she becomes shocked as the dramatic sound effect plays *Pinch: OH MY GOD!! JELLY MADE A DEATH THREAT AT TACOCOMEDIAN ON FACEBOOK!! I AM SO FED UP WITH HER!! I'M CALLING TAILS!! (calls Tails) Hello Tails. Andy Panda just offended TacoComedian by posting a death threat describing him as a freakhole who needs to get poisoned. We need to ground her. Bye. (hangs up) *to: Back at Jelly's house *Jelly: That would teach TacoComedian a lesson. *Tails: Hey Jelly. I have an important thing to tell you. *Jelly: What is it? *Tails: I just got a phone call from Pinch. She told me that you posted a death threat on FaceBook. Was this right? *Jelly: Yes. *Tails: Jelly, we don't post death threats on users. That's it! You're grounded for ultraplex! I am closing your FaceBook account immediately! *(Tails closes Jelly's facebook account) *Jelly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! *Tails: Your account has been finally closed. I am calling Pinch and her friends to come over here in the living room. *to: The living room *Tails: Jelly, you have lots of nephews. *Pinch: Hi there. I'm Pinch. I would not like it when you insulted TacoComedian with a death threat. *Sophie: I'm Sophie. How a dare you make a death threat at TacoComedian! *Peanut: I'm Peanut. Get bent for hurting TacoComedian's feelings! *Butter: I'm Butter. It was completely unnecessary to post some death threats online as it was for bullying. *Munchy: I'm Munchy. You are the worst otter i ever seen! *Flick: I'm Flick. You are very bad. No more making TacoComedian sad. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. I wish you were dead for wishing TacoComedian dead you stupid otter. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. And I hate you for posting a death threat on FaceBook! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. You're no fun because you wished TacoComedian dead! *Blinky: I'm Blinky Bill. I agree with Sophie. I'm gonna knock you in the teeth. *Bart: I'm Bart Simpson. I am faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude to anybody. So get a grip on you terrible behavior. *Lisa: I'm Lisa Simpson. You could not post death threats on FaceBook because it was not nice! *Roobear: I'm Roobear. If I ever see you in Lake Hoohaw, I'm gonna kick your stomach goodbye! *Laura: I'm Laura. I'm angry at you for that death threat on FaceBook! *Tommy: I'm Tommy Pickles. You stink like poop because you were a bully towards some nephews. *Chuckie: I'm Chuckie Finster. And you should suffer for your naughty stuff. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. I can't believe you bullied someone on the internet. Don't do stuff like that. *Mario: I'm Mario. I am not supporting you because you are a horrible FaceBook troll! *Mickey: I'm Mickey Mouse. You should have used your brain before saying anything on FaceBook. *Pooh: I'm Winnie the Pooh. And you are not good. *Doug: I'm Doug Funnie. If I were Quailman right now, my worst enemy would be you. *Marvin: I'm Marvin Foreman. No more fun for you terrible otter. *Barney: I'm Barney. And you're grounded for ultraplex. I hate you!! You hate me!! I'm would kill you. *Ralph: I'm Wreck it Ralph. And all your Paramount stuff, your Marvel stuff, your 20th Century Fox stuff, and your FaceBook accounts would be wrecked. *Pikachu: I'm Pikachu. And you're not getting some stuff made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Paulina: I'm Paulina From little big planet. I am not going to have fun with you anymore because you are meaner than Walter and his brothers! *Amber: I'm Amber from little big planet. You need to learn some strict lessons. *Queen Lanolin: I'm Queen Lanolin. And you should be ashamed of yourself for posting a death threat on FaceBook. *oblina: And i'm oblina. And your memories made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount would be taken away and... YOU MADE ME WATCH ARGOS ALIEN DAD SAYING DON'T PANIC, AND NOW YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, NOW I'LL MAKE THE GREATEST SCARE OF YOOOOOOOU, WHY YOU SKANNY LITTLE?! *Pinch: And for that. There would be no Paramount shows, no Paramount movies, no Paramount video games, no Paramount cd roms, no Marvel shows, no Marvel movies, no Marvel video games, no Marvel cd roms, no 20th Century Fox shows, no 20th Century Fox movies, no 20th Century Fox video games, no 20th Century Fox cd roms, no FaceBook, no Dailymotion, no Youtube, and no more fun. *Sophie: And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows such as Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, The Replacements, Recess, Pepper Ann, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama, Regular Show, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Munchy: And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sylvanian Families, Sofia the First, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, WordWorld, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Higglytown Heroes, Bananas in Pajamas, Balamory, The Morbegs, The Sooty Show, Tots TV, PB&J Otter, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Team Umizoomi, The Bubble Guppies, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Blossom: And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as An American Tail trilogy, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, All Dogs go to Heaven, Shrek trilogy, Toy Story trilogy, Despicable Me, Osmosis Jones, Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000, Kangaroo Jack, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, and many other movies not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Roobear: And also, you'll be forced to play video games such as Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Bionic Commando, Super Mario Bros, Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, and many other video games not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Bart: And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms such as Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Tuneland, Crayola Vehicle Voyages, Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book, Crayola Make A Masterpiece, Mickey Mouse Preschool, Mickey Mouse Kindergarten, Mickey Mouse Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten, Winnie the Pooh Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Activity Center, Amazing Animals Activity Center, and many other cd roms not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Lisa: And also, you'll be forced to listen to music such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Nyan Cat, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Eminem, Tunak Tunak, and many other music not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Paulina: The only things you would eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, urine, poop, vomit, dog food, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, dirty laundry, dead animals, stinky socks, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. *Jelly: I hate grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, urine, poop, vomit, dog food, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, dirty laundry, dead animals, stinky socks, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. *Amber: That's too bad Jelly. They are the only things you would eat and drink for the rest of your life. *Munchy: And now, you would become a toddler. *Jelly: (shrinking) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *voice changes to Ella voice *Jelly: (now speaking in Ella voice) I'm sorry for posting a death threat on FaceBook on TacoComedian! *Blinky: Now i'm gonna put a nappie on you. *Jelly: Please no!! *puts a nappie on Jelly *Blinky: Now your nappie was on. You would be wearing it for the rest of your life. That means the toilet would be destroyed and your underwear would be ripped and burned. *Flick: You must wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows, and eat baby food. *Peanut: You will also have to go to preschool each day, drink from a baby bottle, sleep in a crib every night including weekends, and every time you go outside, you will have to ride in a baby carriage. *Pinch: And also, we have something for you. *Jelly: What is it? *Pinch: We got you Ed, Edd n' Eddy Fools Paradise on DVD, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Laura and the Mystery Egg on VHS, an Arthur plush toy, some Pokemon action figures, Angry Birds Trilogy for the XBOX 360, some King of the Hill DVDs, some Team Umizoomi DVDs, some Bubble Guppies DVDs, some Alvin Show DVDs, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, some Winnie the Pooh VHS's, some Mickey Mouse cd roms, some Winnie the Pooh cd roms, a Minnie Mouse musical toy, a Minnie Mouse peekaboo toy, Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, some Animal Jam DVDs, some PB&J Otter DVDs, some Rolie Polie Olie DVDs, some Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs, some Batman figures by Funko, some Batman wacky wobblers by Funko, some Batman figures by Hot Toys, an Amazing Animals Activity Center cd rom, a Crayola Vehicle Voyages cd rom, a Crayola Magic 3D Coloring Book cd rom, a Crayola Make A Masterpiece cd rom, some Alvin Show plush toys, a Kid Pix Deluxe Four cd rom, a Kid Pix Studio Deluxe cd rom, Adventure Time The Complete First Season on DVD, and some Animaniacs DVDs. They are not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *oblina: normally I would say go upstairs to your room, but instead I will say this *jelly: NO! *oblina: how dare you talk back, that's it, you're having all of these DVDs, figures, and cd roms *jelly: (slapping oblina) NO AGAIN!! *sophie: how dare you slap oblina *oblina: I will start a dance mix, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *(everyone exept jelly otter dances in the dance mix) *Sophie: Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, start playing video games and cd roms not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, listen to music not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, and play with dolls not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. *Jelly: It looks like i'm forced to watch shows and movies not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, play video games and cd roms not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, listen to music not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox, and play with dolls not made by Paramount, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox. Category:GoAnimate Stories